An Incident of Confusion
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: In which Hibird is actually a girl, Chrome is excited, and Hibari is ready to kill the male bird that made this situation possible. And that's just before the eggs hatch! Hint 1896. Mostly about the adorable Hibird and her babies. :D


I really need to stop doing these. Sure, Hibird is the cutest thing since peeps, and Hibari/Chrome are the cutest couple since Hibird, but now I'm just over doing it.

This idea came when we had chicks in our science class room. Now they are being pampered pets at our teacher's parent's farm house.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maaaaybe the chicks. Just maybe.

It's short, it's sweet. And when I say short, I mean short, like not even a real chapter. More like a long dabbler. But it's cute and the end made me laugh.

* * *

**An Incident of Confusion**

This was weird.

"Hibari-kun…"

"What?"

"Isn't…isn't Hibird a…"

"A boy?"

"Well…yes."

"I thought so."

"Oh." They continued to stare at the odd scene before them. Hibird was nestled in a box of cloth with plenty strands of Chrome's hair laid around it. And lying under the little pompom of yellow feathers were two eggs. Hibari's eye was twitching ever so slightly.

Chrome coughed. Hibird chirped happily, looking up at the two with pride in its little black eyes. Hibari's left eye twitched again.

"I wonder who the father is," Chrome mused aloud, looking around. They were in the Home Eco room. It always had one of the windows slightly open so as it keep it cool since people spent a lot of time cooking in here. When Hibird had disappeared two days ago, the cloud and mist guardian had combed the entire school room by room in search of the little yellow bird. And they found him…her here. In a nest. With two eggs.

"I'll bite it to death," swore Hibari, glaring at the window.

Chrome giggled a little at how much Hibari was acting like an overprotective father right now. She had to turn away when she burst out in full blow laughter when the image of Hibari walking Hibird down the aisle came to mind. Hibird was even wearing a traditional Japanese bride's kimono.

"I fail to see the humor in this," Hibari snapped. He looked back at Hibird, who had burst out into song. "You shouldn't disappear like that," he scolded the bird, who stopped singing.

"Leave her alone Hibari-kun," Chrome begged. She reached out and petted the little bird. "She's happy, just look at her."

The bird _was_ glowing…

Hibari let out a "tsk" and looked away even as he reached out to pet his little bird. Hibird cheeped.

* * *

Twenty days later, Hibari and Chrome were once again crowded around the nest. The father of the eggs hadn't appear as of yet, which was probably a good thing, since Hibari would have attacked it. But that wasn't on their minds right now. The eggs were hatching. Little spider web cracks had already appeared on one of the eggs, and the second had a little crack.

Chrome's face was aglow with excitement. Hibird was peeping incessantly, jumping around and around the eggs. Her feathers were ruffled and a little more oily than normal, but she appeared as excited as Chrome. Hibari remained neutral as he watched the baby birds slowly chip away at their egg shells.

The bell rang in the distance for fifth period. The two remained. Hibird nudged the egg with less cracks and cheeped encouragingly.

The seventh period bell rang. A little hole had appeared in the first egg. Chrome was quivering with excitement. She had never seen birth before. It was beautiful. Hibari looked vaguely bored.

Six o'clock rolled by. A piece of the egg shell from the first egg fell away. Chirping could be heard. Hibird fluttered over and chirped back. Hibari and Chrome leaned in.

With a tremendous effect, the first baby bird finally pushed aside a large piece of shell and fell from the egg. Chrome cooed, and clapped excitedly then got up and closed the window and turned on an oven. The room would be too cold for the new borns. Hibari now turned his attention to the other egg. It had only just made a hole big enough for the cheeps to be heard. Hibird was tending to the first born, a little thing with bright yellow down feathers and a pink beak. It kept peeping.

Eight o'clock came and went. Chrome was starting to fall asleep. The first born was fast asleep. Hibird was calling to her second child, who was peeping sleepily.

It was past nine when the egg finally cracked open. The second little bird fell forward. This one was much smaller than its sibling and much lighter too. The beak was orange, and it opened and closed wirily, chirping weakly. Hibird hurried over to tend to her baby.

Chrome was fast asleep by this time, leaning against Hibari, who was looking down at Hibird and the two babies with a soft expression upon his face. Reaching out, he petted Hibird, who broke out in song.

Chrome woke the next morning with a start. Two little voices were chirping up a storm. Sitting up, she stretched, nearly missing Hibari, who she had been using as a pillow. "Oh!" she exclaimed upon seeing the chicks. "They're so cute!"

That they were. Two little puffballs of yellow, one a brighter yellow, another with a much softer yellow, chirping hungrily as Hibird looked through a selection of food offered by Hibari.

"We should name them!" Chrome exclaimed suddenly. Hibari looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Well we can't keep calling them chick one and chick two." Now Chrome wasn't very good at naming things. She was the one responsible for Hibird's name. In retrospect it was a good name, but lacking in originally. "We could name the first one Butter, and the second one Cream."

The look on Hibari's face told her pointblank he thought she was crazy and there was no one he'd agree to name the chicks Butter and Cream.

* * *

"Aw, they're so cute," cooed Kyoko as she watched Hibird flying around with her two babies following her. The babies always stayed with Hibird, despite being able to fly, albeit barely. So whether they were with Hibari and curled on his shoulder or with Chrome and nestled on her head was all dependant on who Hibird wanted to visit. Right now, they were with Chrome, all three happily singing the school song from their place atop her head. "What are their names?"

"The bright yellow one is Butter, and the light yellow one is Cream," Chrome informed them, smiling.

* * *

We can only hope to assume that Hibari will be the one to name their children :D, otherwise they may end up with pretty weird names, curtisy of mama Chrome XD

Hope you liked it.

R&R


End file.
